Bebe
Discography Indies Albums * 7th, 2009 Trainee 1st album: This Dance; Victory Is Ours! * 3rd, 2009 Trainee 2nd album: Wizard; This Dance; You You You; Oh No. * 5th, 2010 Trainee 3rd album: Cake; Sweets and More; Is It You; Utopia; Dance Trivia; Indigo; Leaves. Singles/Albums as a member of Cea Dragons * June 11th, 2011: 1st Single. Oceans Of Me; Notice Me. * November 9th, 2011: 2nd Single. Saturday Night; My Fiesta; Mr. In-spec-tor. * May 9th, 2012: 3rd Single. Wolf Boy is Crying; Clumsy Paradise; Sexy Queen. * October 18th, 2012: 4th Single. Lullaby; Chocolate Milk; Disco. * June 4th, 2013: 5th Single. Silly Witch; Revenge; Don't Give Up. * September 6th, 2013: 1st Mini Album. Oceans Of Me (Updated); Saturday Night (Updated); Wolf Boy is Crying (Updated); Lullaby (Updated); Silly Witch; Don't Give Up. * October 15th, 2013: 6th Single. Love Hunter; Adam and Eve. * February 7th, 2014: 7th Single. New Face; Restart; Loves Already begun. * July 1st, 2014: 8th Single. No More Blood on the Battlefield; Turn Around Completely. * September 18th 2014: 1st Album: Everything For You; My Monster; Humans Have Evolved; Loves Already Begun (Updated); No More Blood on the Battlefield (Updated); Hope; Demons; Vampires Castle; A True Story; Winters Vale; That's Wrong; Love Hunter (Updated); I See the World. * December 8th, 2014: 9th Single. Wo Oh Oh Oh; Mystery Night Joshua. * April 5th, 2015: 10th Single. Confront It; In my Veins; Looking Back Beauty. * August 23rd, 2015: 11th Single. Army of Love; Distance; Jokes or Truth. * October 1st, 2015: 1st Digital Single. Jealousy; I Have Commitment. * December 27th, 2015: 12th Single. Help me; Sleeping Angel. * February 23rd, 2016: 2nd Mini Album. Wo Oh Oh Oh (Updated); Confront It (Updated); Looking Back Beauty (Updated); Army of Love (Updated); Jealously (Updated); Help Me; Sleeping Angel; BPB. * May 16th, 2016: 13th Single. Limitless; Beyond the Stars. * June 20th, 2016: 2nd Digital Single. Brainstorming Joshua; Caught In a Lie; Being an Adult. * September 25th, 2016: 14th Single: Only You; Fall In; Diamond Sky. * March 14th, 2017: 15th Single; Brand New Dragons; Midnight Game. * May 6th, 2017: 3rd Digital Single. Butterfly; How Are You. * July 1st, 2017: 4th Digital Single. Just Try; Take A Chance. * September 7th, 2017: 5th Digital Single. Scarlet Eyes; The Creature. * September 8th, 2017: 16th Single. '''Yeah Yeah Yeah; Take My Heart; The Ride. * December 29th, 2017: '''2nd Album. I Miss You; Every Beat Drops; It's Fire; Save Me; Brainstorming (Updated); Butterfly (Updated); Just Try (Updated); Scarlet Eyes (Updated); The Creature (Updated); My Man; Dance Dance Dance; Knock Off, Generalize, Swim Across, Yeah Yeah Yeah, Take My Heart, The Ride. * April 7th, 2018: 6th Digital Single. The Queen. Singles and Albums * 18th, 2018 1st single: Magic Sky; Love You * 16th, 2019 2nd single: Dreams and These; What is New? * 12th, 2019 3rd single: Just Be; To Love * 20th, 2019 4th single: Glowing; The Wishes